Cam Gonzales
Appearance *'Hair Colour: '''Black *'Eye Colour:' Brown *'Trademark: Black hat covered with pins and bows :3 Family 'Jasmine Williams(Mom) ' Really nice and talented. Understands me. She owns a hair salon. She's full Filipina. Best mom I could ever have. <3 you mom! '''Carlos Gonzales (Dad) Umm...I can't think of anything. But I do know that he went to jail when I was 5. When they released him (or freed him I guess...)I saw him again. Oh I was 10. We don't have a close relationship like before. We still keep in touch though.He's from Mexico. 'Lea Gonzales(Sister)' Awesome sister. She's 14. We get along very easily. We fight once in a while. People always say we look the same, but heyy. We're sisters, of course we look the same. 'Tim Williams(Step-dad)' He was in the navy, but retired.Awesome dad. He's half British & half Japanese. Which is so cool cuz he can speak Japanese wtih a British accent. I wish had a British accent! But he can be embarrassing sometimes... Okay he can be embarrassing a LOT!! Lolz 'Melany(Step-sister)' Melany & I didnt get along at first but we're get along. We kinda argue a lot. She's 13 and bit of a tomboy. History I was born on June 15,1993 to Jasmine Williams & Carlos Gonzales in Miami,Florida.My dad got arrested when I was 5. Then he was released when I was 10.My mom married Tim Williams when I was 12. Then I moved to Virginia then London England then to Los Angelos,California.The reason why I moved so much is because he was in the navy, he's retired now. I auditioned for Helen(She creeps me out!).I did a monologue, song, and dance.I also brought her brownies.No wonder she likes me, lolz. Personality I'm very easily to get along with. All of my friends say i'm too nice & a goody-goody.But that's just me though. Lolz.I'm kinda girrly...okay I'm very girly. I'm also a nerd or geek.You can call me that.I don't mind :) Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris I met him through Tori. He's so funny & talented! He's one of my best guy friends. Beck Oliver He's a total flirt & super sweet. I met him wen Trina "accidently" tripped me at my 1st day at HA. I also love his hair, but mine's better. Lolz Cat Valentine She is adorable! Whenever I'm feeling down she's the one that cheers me up :3.She's my sugar to my cookies! <3 you, Cat! Jade West We were enemies at 1st but den we were partners in chemistry.We found out tat we hav some stuff in common we became friends.Ppl always get suprised tat we're friends. Robbie Shapiro Um...Idk what to say.He's strange...in a good way.He's the 1st one I met at HA. Tori Vega She's so talented & pretty.1 of my close friends. Trina Vega We don't like each other. I have no idea what I did to her. Also on my 1st day at HA, she tripped me while i was walking down the stairs. Trivia *My favorite dessert is cheesecake and red velvet cupcakes. *I'm obssessed with frozen yogurt. *I <3 tacos. Especially that doritos locos taco! *My favorite Asian snacks are clover chips,pocky,& pretz. *My favorite song is we are young and a thousand years. *I'm also obssessed with Hello Kitty,Domo,& Gir. *I'm a...DIRECTIONER!!!! ZAYN MALIK IS MINE!!!! *Some of my favorite bands are One Direction, Maroon 5, Evanescene,and OneRepublic. *I like coffee instead of tea. Pets Hello Kitty Yes, I have a cat named Hello Kitty. My mom gave her to me for my 14th birthday. She's a white kitten .She's so playful! At night she would hide behind my couch and then when someone walks by, she would jump in front of them and make her cute face.Hello Kitty would also sleep on my bed with Cookie.When she doesn't sleep on my bed, she would wait by my door for me to wake up. Sweet right? Then when I wake up she would lick my arms. I love her so much! Cookie I have a pug named Cookie. At first I was gonna name him Domo, but then my sister, Melany, said that he looks like a cookie so I named him Cookie. He's still a puppy. My dad got me him for Christmas. He's the sweetest puppy ever!! When I go to school he would cry and pull my jeans so I won't go. He also sits by the window in the front with Hello Kitty and waits for me to come home. He's the best <3. Other People Best Friends Brenda Lee and Kelly Jones Good Friends Hana Cho and Camilla La Rue Friends Piper Papes,Emily Bailey,and Brielle Perry. Frenemies Acquintances Yuri Seo Enemies Hannah Willis Pix Jessica Sanchez2.jpg Jessica Sanchez3.jpg Jessica Sanchez 4.jpg Jessica Sanchez 5.jpg Jessica Sanchez 6.jpg Jessica Sanchez 7.jpg JSanchez.jpg JessicaS.jpg CamGonzales.jpg CamGonzales2.jpg CamGonzales3.jpg CamGonzales4.jpg CamGonzales5.jpg CamGonzales6.jpg CamGonzales7.jpg CamGonzales8.jpg|ilooksouglyherebutwhatever CamGonzales9.jpg CamGonzales10.jpg CamGonzales11.jpg CamGonzales12.jpg CamGonzales13.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cam Gonzales Category:1997 Births Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content Category:Sophomore